BLEACHreborn Chapter 1 Everything Turn To Black
by Skurasa
Summary: Kurasa Shinku is a 18 Years-Old Human living in Shibuya. His Normal life of student will soon be disrupted when Two Shinigami will appears right in front of him.


**24th of December. 11:11 AM.**

We're in Shibuya, in Tokyo Metropolis in Japan. I'm born with the name of Kurasa, of the Shinku family. I know it's kind of weird for a name (NDT: Kurasa litteraly means Darkness), but my mother always told me that it fits me well.

Currently, I'm just an average 18 years-old student at Kengaku High School. Cause of my auburn spiky hair, every teacher and a lot of students thinks of me as some kind of punk, because, I'm forced to study more than I'm used to . Tch, what a pain in the ass . Furthermore, I'm not a clever one, so every effort I put in studies is useless. Maybe I should give up school.

-Big bro ! Hinode's here ! Hurry up and come back down !

This girl screaming in the house is my sister, Hinata. Though being 5 years younger than me, she acts more mature than I'll ever do. Anyway, I have to hurry, Hinode's waiting for me.

Who's she ? Simply my ex-girlfriend. Ever since we broke up, she's always near me. Though we're not a couple anymore, we're still good friends, and since that day, she promised me that she'll always be here to protect me. Stop joking around, who will be afraid of a skinny student ? Moreover, with her short black hair, her big glasses and her schoolgirl outfit, she looks more of a Geek than a street fighter.

Now, that I'm at the ground floor, here's my mom, damn, can't we be peaceful ?

-You sure take your time, it's been 5 minutes since Hinode has arrived ! Hurry up!

-Y-Yeah ... Sure.

Here's the only thing i can answer . Despite being friendly at first look, my mother really is a sadistic one, I don't even know what it could happen to me if I give a wrong answer with that crazy woman.

-Let me guess, you're late and you still haven't bought the christmas gift for your sister have you ?

-Well ... erm ... Yay, I'll go to the Supermarket to find something for her. And, with such a sunny day, I'll have to go out either way.

At this moment, I already knew what would be my mother's answer, it's always the same. However, this time, it was different. Her serious eyes were contrasting with her every-day happy face

-Yeah, what a nice day. But don't forget ... It's when everything sounds nice that Everything turn to black ...

-Everything turn to black ... Yeah, I know mom, thanks.

Two hours later, I still was in this damn market. At least, Hinode was with me, and she sure had good conversation topics. After all, she's a genius with 180+ I.Q. But currently, our conversation were a little more strange.

- I tell you ghosts exist Ku-chan !

- I don't believe in ghosts, once you're dead, you're just a empty body ... And stop calling me like that.

- Buuuuuttt, they do exists ! Believe me ! They're like you and me, but just with some "Oooohh" and "Aaahh" and they're shiny !

- Tch. Bullshit !

Here's Hinode's major flaw. She speaks of ghosts as if she was one herself. Anyway, before I could even react, she disappeared in a blink of an eye. I guess she ran to this toy store. She's such a big child, but I should follow her, maybe I'll found something nice for Hinata.

But, before I even finish the first step, something looks wrong. Everyone around me was laying on the floor, as if they were asleep. No. Actually it wasn't everyone, I could clearly feel someone or something in my back, but I would never thought that it could be what I see. Some kind of weird guy and chick . Weird in the sense of they were wearing black kimonos and blade at their belt in the middle of a Supermarket. Was it some advertising ?

I don't think so, from the moment they appear, the pressure around me seemed higher, as if I was in deep water. But before I could even clearly analyze them, the brown haired dude finally open his mouth.

- Oi, you brat... Could you be Kosara Shinku ?

- Shiro, you're an idiot, once again you misread the Data Sheet about him, it's Kurasa, learn to read.

Shiro ? So it was this dude's name ? No, right now it wasn't important, how did they know my name ... And what is this Data Sheet they're speaking of ? The only option I had to get answers was to first answer to their own questions.

- What if I am ? What do you want ?

- Oh, on the defensive eh ? So you really are.

- You guys ... Who are you ?

It was the most important thing I had to ask, but before I could even finish my sentance, the brown-haired girl with bandages disappeared of my sight.

It actually takes a second to understand what happen to me. It only takes a second for me to be fiercely pierced in the chest. Will I die ? Right here, right now ?

Tch, it was such a beautiful day, the snow, hit by the sunlight, was so bright. **But then, everything turns to black ...**


End file.
